


oltre la porta, ma sempre con te

by AlexielMihawk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexielMihawk/pseuds/AlexielMihawk
Summary: La prima cosa che Manila aveva fatto era stata cambiare l’arredamento, nessuno aveva osato dirle di no, di sicuro non Vesper che su certe cose non voleva nemmeno perdere tempo.Quindi era passata alle pareti, aveva fatto venire un team di imbianchini specializzati che avevano rimosso ogni strato di vernice precedente, quindi avevano trascorso quattro ore a scegliere il colore per ogni stanza, le pareti da fare più scure, gli stipiti delle porte. Alla fine il referente della ditta era uscito piangendo, aveva guardato Vesper e con la voce incrinata le aveva detto: «La prego non mi chiami mai più!»





	oltre la porta, ma sempre con te

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il CoW-T di Lande di Fandom.  
> M3 - CoW-T  
> In realtà è una modern AU con Manila, Vesper e mention di Metacomet, Cyprian e Abilene, ovvero la mia ship e la mia comune preferite del polyverso <3

Vesper sospirò e affondò il viso nel cuscino. 

Era una giornata difficile, ultimamente tutte le sue giornate lo erano, più di quanto non avrebbe preventivato fino a un anno prima.

Tutto era iniziato con l’arrivo di Manila, o meglio, con il ritorno di Manila nella sua vita. Un bel giorno aveva sentito il campanello della porta di ingresso suonare e quando l’aveva aperta, di fronte ai suoi occhi increduli, c’era Manila. I capelli rosa tagliati a caschetto, un sorriso sghembo sul viso, aveva sbattuto gli occhi ed era entrata, senza nemmeno salutarla.

«Hai della cioccolata calda?» le aveva chiesto.

Era luglio, Vesper era scoppiata a ridere.

Poi era rimasta, Manila, era rimasta e aveva ripreso da dove aveva mollato prima di sparire nel nulla, ma quella era un’altra storia risalente a molti anni prima e Vesper non aveva alcuna voglia di ripensarci in quel momento.

Il fatto era che con il ritorno di Manila molte cose erano cambiate.

 

La prima cosa che Manila aveva fatto era stata cambiare l’arredamento, nessuno aveva osato dirle di no, di sicuro non Vesper che su certe cose non voleva nemmeno perdere tempo. 

«La libreria» aveva detto soltanto «Quella la voglio scegliere io».

Manila aveva scrollato le spalle, tutto purché le venisse concesso di ridipingere quelle orribili pareti spugnate e purché potesse togliere la carta da parati dal bagno.

«Sembra che sia morta mia nonna qui dentro» aveva detto la prima volta che era entrata.

«Sai che onore se ci fosse davvero morta tua nonna?» Vesper aveva alzato un sopracciglio, sbirciando la reazione di Manila da dietro lo spesso volume che stava leggendo.

«Sempre un cadavere rimane, tesoro».

Quindi era passata alle pareti, aveva fatto venire un team di imbianchini specializzati che avevano rimosso ogni strato di vernice precedente, quindi avevano trascorso quattro ore a scegliere il colore per ogni stanza, le pareti da fare più scure, gli stipiti delle porte. Alla fine il referente della ditta era uscito piangendo, aveva guardato Vesper e con la voce incrinata le aveva detto: «La prego non mi chiami mai più!»

Col tempo erano arrivate altre cose: un cane, un gatto, Metacomet, Cyprian, Abilene, svariate cianfrusaglie, una macchina nuova e una gravidanza.

Erano tutte cose che Vesper amava con tutto il cuore, o che aveva imparato ad amare col tempo - tranne la macchina, a quella avrebbe volentieri dato fuoco. Tuttavia rimaneva il fatto che non fosse un periodo facile, nonostante potesse sembrare, a prima vista, che avesse tutto quello che poteva desiderare. Come non era stato facile abituarsi a tutti quei cambiamenti, soprattutto considerando quanto fosse sempre stata abitudinaria per certe cose.

Affondò più profondamente il viso nel cuscino e trattenne un singhiozzo, doveva pur alzarsi, pensò mestamente, sentendo le zampe leggere del gatto appoggiarsi sulla sua schiena.

Ripensò alla galleria doveva aveva lavorato fino a qualche mese prima, lanciò un’occhiata al completo di Armani appoggiato sul manichino appendiabiti, quindi abbassò lo sguardo fino alla scrivania dove aveva posato la lettera di licenziamento che aveva ricevuto la settimana prima.

«Che vita di merda» borbottò, sollevandosi appena e trovando la forza per alzarsi dal letto.

Si trascinò a fatica fino in cucina e sorrise appena, Cyprian le aveva lasciato la colazione; sul piano di marmo dell’isola c’era una ciotolina ripiena di frutta e yogurt fresco, con un bigliettino scritto a mano.

Sorrise leggendolo: “Già è amara la vita, almeno iniziamo la giornata con un po’ di dolcezza”.

Si sedette sul divano, accarezzando distrattamente Pan Brioche, il suo Corgi color caramello, era stato un regalo di Manila, consapevole di quanto Vesper ne avesse sempre desiderato uno. Era anche stato il suo modo per scusarsi di essere sparita e di essere tornata all’improvviso, senza una parola.

Iniziò a sfogliare il catalogo di Netflix, osservando i trailer con un occhio e leggendo gli aggiornamenti di facebook con l’altro. Forse avrebbe potuto anche disinstallarlo, alla fine le persone importanti - quelle a cui teneva davvero, le aveva già tutte in casa.

Stava per passare a Instagram, per controllare l’account di un artista di ceramica che le piaceva davvero moltissimo, quando la porta di ingresso si spalancò con un botto ed in casa entrò un urgano.

«Non si può vivere così!» sbraitò Manila con aria tragica, entrando a grandi passi nel salotto, agitando le mani con aria drammatica.

Vesper si massaggiò le tempie, non aveva ancora preso il caffè e non era certa di essere in grado di reggere gli atteggiamenti drammatici della sua compagna. Si arrotolò meglio sotto la copertina e prese in braccio Pan Brioche, alla ricerca di conforto.

«Che cosa succede? Buongiorno anche a te, stellina» celiò.

«Vesper! Ci ho pensato, ci ho pensato davvero tantissimo» cominciò Manila, chiudendo la porta e precipitandosi a sedere sul divano a fianco della bionda. 

Decise di ignorare lo sguardo sarcastico che le venne rivolto, c’erano delle volte in cui si domandava come fosse possibile che Vesper, Metacomet, Cyrprian e Abilene potessero sopravvivere nel mondo, perché davvero non riuscivano a riconoscere le sue idee geniali. Ma l’avrebbe perdonata, decise immediatamente, dopo tutto questa volta anche Vesper avrebbe dovuto riconoscere la genialità della sua idea.

«Hai pensato a cosa?»

«Intanto premetto che ci ho pensato tutta la notte e anche ieri, quindi onestamente ci ho davvero ragionato su molto prima di prendere questa decisione».

Vesper annuì, consapevole che per Manila e i suoi standard averci pensato più di dodici minuti era sicuramente un record.

«Mi sono licenziata».

Vesper quasi cadde dal divano; Pan Brioche emise un verso di disapprovazione, irritato dal gesto inconsulto della sua padrona, quindi saltò giù dal divano atterrando sulle zampotte tozze e se ne andò agitando il culetto.

«Come prego? Sono certa di avere capito male».

Manila si sedette al suo fianco, in silenzio, quindi dopo qualche secondo riprese a parlare.

«Prima di arrabbiarti ascolta -»

«Manila mi hanno appena licenziata! Come può essere una buona idea dare le dimissioni?»

La sua compagna dai capelli rosa sorrise, allungò un braccio e le accarezzo il viso.

«Ascoltami, Vesper, prima di arrabbiarti. Poi se penserai ancora che sia stata un’idea di merda potrai sgridarmi quanto vorrai».

La bionda annuì, senza grande convinzione (ma tra i suoi propositi per quell’anno c’era proprio “imparare a fidarsi” e se non iniziava da Manila non aveva proprio senza cominciare), quindi le fece cenno di continuare a parlare.

«So che questa cosa del lavoro ti ha lasciata più demoralizzata di quanto non vorresti far credere a tutti noi. Me ne sono accorta io, se ne sono accorti gli altri, persino Abilene e lei si accorge delle cose solo quando brillano o quando c’è di mezzo del sesso».

Vesper ridacchiò.

«Sai anche che io lavoro con mio fratello e Lacross farebbe qualsiasi cosa per me - un giorno ti racconterò di quella volta che l’ho convinto a rubare a mio padre le vesti cerimoniali per andare a scattare delle foto con un tipo per niente raccomandabile -»

«Manila… ti stai perdendo».

«Già, scusami. Sai che comunque lavoro con Lacross e quel dito al culo di suo marito, ma fatto sta che l’azienda è di famiglia e i soldi rimangono, no? Ecco, quindi ho pensato che diavolo sto qui a fare quando a casa c’è Vesper che si sfracassa le palle?»

Vesper sorrise di nuovo, senza sapere cosa dire.

«Ma...».

«No, no, aspetta» la interruppe Manila, zittendola con un gesto della mano e saltando in ginocchio sul divano per l’eccitazione «Quindi mi sono licenziata, e ho mandato un Whatsapp a Cyrpian e uno a Metacomet che poi ha scritto ad Abi e quindi abbiamo concordato come data lunedì, quindi abbiamo tipo 12 ore».

Vesper si passò una mano sulle tempie e respirò profondamente, cercando la pazienza che da qualche tempo a quella parte aveva scoperto di avere perduto.

«Manila, stellina, respira. Abbiamo 12 ore per cosa, cos’è che avete deciso voi branco di spostati?!»

Manila si batté la mano sulla fronte, come se si fosse ricordata in quel momento di un dettaglio fondamentale - ed ovviamente era così, ma capitava così spesso che quasi tutti in quella casa ci avevano fatto il callo, persino il cane che quando rimaneva a casa da solo con Manila si rassegnava a non mangiare.

«Giusto, che stordita, come ho fatto a dimenticarmi il soggetto!!» la ragazza sospirò con aria teatrale «Andiamo a Bali e da lì a fare un giro per il mondo per i prossimi quattro mesi. E non intendo zaino in spalla e all’avventura, non siamo dei selvaggi e abbiamo il diritto di dimenticarci dello stress e dell’ansia della vita di tutti i giorni. Quindi resort, hotel stellati, guide turistiche, piscine splendenti e fontane di cioccolato».

Vesper boccheggiò appena, era abituata a questi colpi di testa, ma di solito Manila le dava un po’ più di tempo per organizzarsi, non dodici ore. Dodici ore erano troppo poche!

«E Pan Brioche?»

«Ci ho pensato, lui e Starmeow staranno da Lacross, ha già acconsentito».

«Incredibilmente collaborativo tuo fratello, sei sicura si senta bene?»

Manila annuì.

«Certo, non appena ha saputo cosa andiamo a fare l’itinerario del viaggio è rimasto entusiasta. Te l’ho detto che ci ho pensato molto su. Solo gli dispiace non riuscire a venire a Parigi».

«Parigi? Non hai detto che andiamo a Bali?»

«Certo, ma la prima tappa è a Parigi no? Altrimenti cosa ci andiamo a fare a Bali?!»

Vesper la guardò perplessa, come se le avesse appena detto qualcosa che non aveva alcun senso e Manila realizzò improvvisamente di essersi dimenticata di dirle la cosa più importante di tutte.

Le prese un braccio e l’attirò verso di sé sul divano, posandole un bacio leggero a fior di labbra, quindi scoppiò a ridere.

«Andiamo a Parigi, sciocchina, e ci sposiamo».

 


End file.
